A Desert Dream
by Desidera
Summary: (SethAtemu, AU) To Atemu the desert becomes a refuge from his duty as the future pharaoh, but Seth comes with him to fulfill his duty as the pharaoh's protector. COMPLETE
1. Stage 1

**Author's Notes**:

This was thought up in Egypt. Honestly. Sinai Desert inspired me, and it took me half a year to write this down (or find the time to write this down...). What I know about the original Egyptian plot, I know only from other fics (Sadly, I don't possess any mangas...) so I hope it isn't that bad. I'll make it an AU anyway.

I want to finish it before I post it, so by the time you see this, I'll have finished the story. I'd still appreciate comments, also about mistakes, if it's something important there's still a chance I'll change it.

From now on Author's Notes will be at the end of each chapter, so I don't spoil the fun.

Those who don't know me yet: English is not my mother tongue, I apologize for any mistakes (Can't download the spell check)

**Disclaimer:**

Egypt is not mine...but I'll certainly conquer it tomorrow with my Kuriboh – army. Hehehe...

No, seriously. They're not mine. None of them...Not even the lovely little Kuriboh...

You know what? .... I feel terribly lonely.

**Chapter 1 **

Re Harachte, the Rising Sun, threw the first, gentle rays of light onto Egypt. The High Priest Seth was on his way from the daily morning rites, walking through an avenue of sphinxes from the temple to the palace. He reached the pillared hall in front of the pharao's residence long before the other priests, who were following him.

Suddenly an arm shot out behind one of the pillars, grabbing his hand. The startled priest was dragged into the shadows in the blink of an eye, with a momentary flash of gold in the morning sun.

But the High Priest wasn't exactly harmless. An instant later the blade of his rod was against the attacker's neck, whom he held in place in front of himself.

An annoyed sigh,

"It's only me, Seth."

Instantly, the priest let go, stepping back.

"I apologize. I didn't realise it was you, my prince."

The glow of crimson eyes in the dark,

"It's alright. I need a private word with you, my priest. Are you free?"

"I am, but not for very long. I am wanted in the palace, my father wants to instruct me on some special rites."

"Alright...Follow me, please. I can't talk about it here"

_Quick Morning Prayer of Atemu, prince of Egypt, to Re Harachte _

_Almighty Harachte, giver of life, giver of hope, make my father forgive me for what I am about to do. I just can't waste my life like that anymore. Right now I should be with the teachers, studying until midday, and afterwards I should exercise my shadow powers with the priests, and afterwards there is more work and studies. I fall into bed in the evening, more tired with every passing day. How can anyone live like that, just following the orders and wishes of his father? I can't understand why even the little children of the slaves down in the streets have at least one small hour to play every day, while I have to be inside, alone, tired, working. And now he wants me to give away the last thing I have, the chance to love, truly and deeply, by marrying some princess from Nubia whom I have never met before. No, I can't. This is my life! The only life I'll ever have. The only chance to do what I want to do, not what is my duty to do. Duties! I hate them. Harachte, this is the only escape I can think of. I hope you're not too angry with me. _

_End of Prayer _

"Seth, you swore an oath, right? You swore you would keep all my secrets. I'm trusting you to keep what I'm going to tell you secret."

"I will keep my oath, my prince."

"Seth, I can't marry her"

They were standing in a small chamber near the great obelisk right of the entrance to the palace.

"Why, Atemu, you don't even know her yet."

"I just can't. I want to give my love freely, to the one I choose fit for it."

"That is a dream, my prince. As the future pharao you have duties. This is one of them."

"I know, but I hate it! I don't want my existence to be only about living up to others' expectations."

"But anything else will disappoint your people!"

"They will find someone else. Why me? I never asked for this! I never wanted this! Crown another instead of me! I'm sure there will be hundreds eager to accept your offer."

"The gods chose you, not one of those hunded people. We have to follow their wills."

"Who says that? The priests and my father. But none could ever tell me the reason why the gods would choose me and yet give me so fierce a will to persue my freedom. And I'll show you all that I can indeed do it. Tonight, shortly before sunrise, I'll go. I'm going to leave the palace in secret and try to make for Abydos. Through the desert."

"My prince, I can't..."

"Hush. You can't allow that, right? Well, the good news for you is that you don't have to allow it. You will keep this a secret and no one will ever find out you knew about my plan. Unless you want with me."

"...Is this why you told me? Because you thought I would come with you?"

"...Yes"

"No way. Atemu, your so-called plan is the solution of a child. A childish, defiant attempt to get rid of a problem. Of course I won't go with you and I strongly advise you to think about it again. Sleep a night over it, perhaps then you'll be in your right mind again."

"Fine. I don't need you to come with me. Are you going to tell my father?"

"No. I swore an oath."

For a moment determined gazes met. There was silence.

"Farewell, Seth" Atemu bowed and turned to go.

Seth bowed but didn't say anything.

_Prayer of Seth, Future High Priest of Egypt, to Atum, the Setting Sun _

_Atum, Father of Ends, I am in deep trouble of mind. Only a few hours are now left until he will leave and I haven't made up my mind yet. I know how he's feeling, I know it so well. How often did I wish I could just leave, get onto a ship on the Nile and sail with the wind to the sea! But something always kept me here. By Ra, I even made plans of escape, like he does now. And once I almost really left. That day I lay hidden in the papyrus, watching my father and the priests leave, thinking I had finally escaped them, the endless hours of training. And then he suddenly stood before me. That little child with the wildly coloured hair and the intense crimson eyes that should become my lord one day, eyeing me curiously. He was quick of understanding even then. "Are you goin' away?", he asked innocently and, staring into his eyes, I couldn't bring myself to leave him. I learned something about duty back then. I could have told him today, but he wouldn't have believed me. Everyone has to experience this for himself. _

_Atum, I realise that deep inside I have already made up my mind. But leaving behind everything, not knowing what the future will bring, is not easy. Give me the strength to do it._

_End of Prayer _

The streets of Thebes were silent. Carefully Atemu tried to lead his horse along without making too much noise. It was difficult. The horse wasn't used to darkness and it didn't understand why it had to go out at this hour. Furthermore it had to carry a number of bags Atemu couldn't leave behind. He sighed in relief when he finally saw the huge outer walls of the city.

Suddenly he heard the clattering of hooves not far behind. Desperately he looked for a hiding place for himself and his horse, but even as he tried to lead his steed behind one of the near cabins, there was the sound of quiet laughter.

"Don't bother hiding, my prince. It's only me"

The light of a torch was falling onto him and into the glow stepped the High Priest, leading two camels, one red, one white.

"Seth! But I thought you...."

"I know, I told you I would not come. But you made me realise two things today.

The first is that I in truth swore an oath. I swore to always follow my pharao, through Ra's fires and the Nile's waters, even to death and the afterlife, to always protect him with all my strength and knowledge and if it is necessary even with my own life. I will keep my oath. I'll never leave you, my prince."

The dancing flames of the torch were reflected in Atemu's crimson eyes, as he looked up at his priest, then he took a step into the other's direction, stopped again and finally bowed low.

"I knew why out of all my priests and servants, I entrusted my secret to you, most faithful Seth."

The other nodded curtly. The prince looked up and smiled. Then he asked,

"What was the second thing you realised?"

"I realised that you are still a boy of fifteen cycles, and that you should be allowed to act upon childish ideas, as long as I am with you to protect you"

"Are you telling me I am still a child??"

"Of course, my prince. Otherwise you would know that it is suicide to go onto a trip into the desert with a horse! You forget everything you were ever taught about the desert."

"Oh."

"Come, take those bags off your poor steed and put them onto Sitah here."

He patted the red camel's neck.

Atemu bit his lip, an annoyed expression on his face. But he did what the other had told him to do.

Again, Re Harachte was ascending the sky. The golden and red light glittered on the still surface of the Nile as the Prince and High Priest of Egypt left Thebes in silence.

**Author's Notes:**

The camels: The names are randomly made up. Red camels, as I was told in Sinai, are very rare (imported from Iraq, I think), and a sign of royality. White ones are rare too, but not as much.

Ages: Atemu is 15 (15 cycles), that means still a teenager (that's why it's PG13) I don't know about their age difference in Egypt, but I picture Seth being around 19 at that time. But if you know better, tell me, I appreciate it. I don't know either at what age Atemu died....but I couldn't bear making him younger than 15, I couldn't quite picture passionate kisses that way.

Egyptian Life: I don't know anything about their life and teaching in Egypt. But since this is an AU I think you probably won't care that much

Prayers and Gods: The prayers are the way I wanted to let you know what they're thinking and feelin. The story itself will be held plain without mentioning their emotions, more like a report of the things happening, although there will shine through some things.

I looked up which god would fit best for each prayer. But often gods have various functions, so don't worry if you associate the name with a different function.

Something more important: Note on the Places

www.mnsu. edu/ emuseum/ prehistory/ egypt/ maps/ central. html 

Here you should find a map of Central Egypt at that time. (Since the link wasn't shown before, I made spaces into it. Now I think you can see it. You have to remove the spaces and copy it so you can watch it. Sorryfor the complications. I hope you can seethe map now)They go from Thebes to Abydos, and as you can (hopefully) see, the shortest way is right through the desert. I don't know how close Abydos really is to the Nile, perhaps I imagined it a bit closer, but it's not particulartly important...

Ok, that was enough notes for the beginning I think.


	2. Stage 2

**Disclaimer:**

See chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

The sun was burning down onto the two forlorn wanderers and their camels, that were slowly moving over the dunes. Even in those afternoon hours there was still sizzling heat. Sometimes they had to get off the animals, when the way happened to get more difficult. Now and then the priest stopped, looking around so he wouldn't lose his bearings. They didn't use the street for fear of the Pharaoh's servants, who might already be looking for them.

Sweat was running down their bodies, drenching white cotton tunics, which Seth had insisted on wearing, scolding Atemu again because he had run off in one of his fine capes with gold embroidery.

"Don't you know how many thiefs and evil folk the desert harbors?"

Atemu had glared darkly at the priest but had once again complied.

They had ridden on for hours now. Seth turned around to see if his prince was following. His blue eyes widened.

"Atemu! Watch out!"

The other's head shot up and he noticed at the last moment that his camel was about to trip. He barely pulled it back, slipping off its back in the process, landing on his butt in the sand.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?!?"

"Yes...Yes, it's alright."

"That was really careless! You have to watch where your camel is going!"

"I was tired! I just glanced away for a second!"

"Which could have been the end of our little trip! You know what happens to the ones who lose their camel in the desert!"

"Alright, alright, I know! Couldn't we stop now? The sun is already setting."

Seth turned around, critically eyeing the sun.

"Well, we need a better place to build up our shelter."

"Why, isn't it perfect here, between those dunes?"

"I wouldn't build it up here."

"Which place would you prefer?"

The priest carefully studied their surroundings.

"See those stony hills over there?"

"What, up there?!? Everyone will see us!"

"But it's a lot safer than down here!"

"Come on, what can possibly happen?"

"A lot that I don't really want to think about. I'm totally against this place. It gives me a bad feeling."

"Ah, but those rocks give _me_ a bad feeling! We're completely exposed up there! But I'm sure you wouldn't mind us to be seen so you have an excuse to go back to the palace!"

"What? You think I would betray you?!"

"You never know...I notice quite well that you're not happy with our little journey! You're always humiliating me. You know everything better than me! But I'm not a child and I don't want to be told what to do! If you came for that you should leave now. I don't need any more lectures."

Seth was silent, his eyes burning into Atemu's. Then he turned away abruptly.

_Seth's prayer to Horus_

_Mighty Horus, help me keep my temper! He's infuriating! He's such a child! And he has no idea what he's saying. Me, betraying him! He couldn't have said anything more hurtful. _

_... I have a bad feeling about this place. But let him have it if he is so stubborn. He'll see. But I know I won't like it. I'll have to be watchful tonight._

_End of Prayer_

They prepared their shelter in silence, a huge tarp made out of rough cotton fixed on small wooden poles. Then Seth went to his camel, finding the bags filled with their provision, taking out what he needed to cook a skimpy meal, some flat bread and dried dates. Meanwhile Atemu unfolded the blankets and looked after the camels.

The night came fast and still an uncomfortable silence lay upon them, as they rested under their blankets, facing away from each other. Atemu soon fell asleep, but Seth was restless. He would doze off but wake again half an hour later, listening suspiciously. But no sound could be heard except for the gusts of wind rushing over their shelter.

Blue eyes pierced the darkness, looking for something unusual. Their little hideaway was as it used to be in the evening, yet something was wrong. Seth got up, listening to the strange sounds outside. Carefully he lifted the tarp to look outside.

He was greeted with an angry howl of the wind and a face full of sand. For a moment shock rooted him to the ground, then realisation dawned and he turned. One step brought him to the bedside of his prince, whom he started to shake frantically.

"Atemu! Atemu!! Wake up!"

"mh..mhhmmm....?"

"A sandstorm!! Get up!!"

"What's it?"

"A SANDSTORM! It's going to blow the shelter away and we'll die or lose our bearings which is just as bad and then we'll die anyway! By Ra, get up!!!"

"AH!!!"

"Finally! Come on now, we can still save our lives!"

Atemu jumped up. Hurriedly Seth showed him how to put a cloth over his mouth and nose so he could shield his respiratory tracts from the sand. All the while Seth was shouting instructions to the other over the sounds of the beginning storm.

"Alright! We have to go out there now! You take Sitah, pack all food and drink onto her back and lead her to the hills! I try to take the shelter down and follow with Athak!"

He was about to lift the tarp again when Atemu stopped him.

"I can't leave you alone out there!!"

Seth gripped his arm.

"Don't object! We have to save at least one camel! We have to save the water! You have to go!"

"But..."

"GO!!! You must do this!!"

He pulled the tarp away and the first gust of wind threatened to throw them off their feet. They stood their ground and fought until they had made their way out.

Atemu hastened to the camels and did his best to unpack Athak and put their provision onto Sitah. A layer of sand was plastered onto his face, his eyes were red, although he shut them until there were only narrow slits left.

When he was done he clumsily tried to shield his eyes and turned back to Seth. The other fought with the tarp and the blankets that were fluttering wildly in the wind. When he noticed Atemu staring anxiously he motioned for him to go and shouted something the prince couldn't catch.

He turned and stumbled off, trying to lead the camel away. Sitah refused to go, irritated and scared. Atemu shouted, pulled, but it was useless. He tried to stroke her back comfortingly, and finally, reluctantly, she followed him. They were making their way slowly, step by step, but at last Atemu could make out the shapes of the hills right in front of him.

Somewhere in between the hills he found a small valley, which was sheltered from the wind.

The prince managed to tie the camel's bridles around a large stone, then slumped down into the sand exhaustedly. When his breathing had returned to normal he looked up. Seth hadn't come. Atemu got to his feet, pacing a bit, now and then staring anxiously at the entrance to the valley.

_Prayer of Atemu to Seth_

_Oh Seth, master of deserts and storms!! I beg you keep him save that carries your name!!! Please, I feel so helpless! It's my fault! Mighty Seth, protect him, don't let him die because of my stupidity! I beg you, please...please....make his shadow appear in the darkness, make his voice rise over the wind's howling....Save him, please!!! I'll do anything...._

_I can't stand this anymore._

_End of Prayer_

Atemu checked once again the knot in Sitah's bridles, then, with one last look back at her, he ran to the entrance of the valley. Outside, the storm was raging. He stumbled a few more steps, then suddenly stopped.

A figure was slowly walking up to him. A blanket was slung over his shoulders and he led his unwilling camel along, shouting at the animal.

Atemu collected all his strength and ran up to him, taking the blanket off his shoulders. Blue eyes, rimmed with red, stared into his, then they stumbled the last metres to the savety of the hills.

Inside of the valley, Seth fell down to his knees, breathing heavily. Atemu took Athak's bridles and led him to Sitah, tying him to the stone as well.

He returned to the priest, who lifted his head. Once again they stared into each other's eyes. Then Atemu too fell to his knees and lowered his gaze.

"I'm so sorry. I could have killed us both. I was stupid and childish, and you were right in everything you said. I wouldn't listen to you, but I was so furious. Please forgive me"

Seth nodded but placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

They were silent for a moment, then Atemu wiped his eyes and looked up again.

The High Priest got to his feet and went to look after their camels.

**Author's Notes:**

Pharaoh ...capitalized is when I'm talking about Atemu's father

pharaoh ... this is Atemu, although he isn't yet pharao. I don't want to use prince all the time.

(will get important later)

I know, some of you asked for fluff....sorry, no fluff yet.

I want to develop this very slowly.

Thanks for all your reviews again!

4


	3. Stage 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

Although the storm clouds were mostly gone, Harachte's light couldn't reach into the little valley between the hills were the future High Priest and Pharaoh of Egypt were hiding, resting against one of the stony walls next to each other. None of them had found sleep anymore that night. The wind rushing around crevices and corners had created eerie howling sounds that not seldom made the priest jump to his feet, looking around for potential attackers.

But now silence filled their hiding place and a faint golden glimmer of sunlight could be seen on the opposite stonewall.

With a sigh Seth got up, walking over to Sitah and Athak, patting their necks, then taking the heavy packs off their backs.

"Have a rest now", he said, staring deeply into Sitah's calm, brown eyes, as if he could read in them what the camel might be thinking, "You'll have to carry this on soon enough"

Then he started to open the bags, checking the contents carefully, laying items out all around himself.

Atemu watched quietly for a while, then went over to help his priest, but at that time Seth had already finished his work, sitting back, brows drawn together in concentration.

After a minute of silence he looked at Atemu gravely, telling him,

"We lost few of our food supplies, no water, thankfully. I can't find some items that could have been quite useful, but aren't essential. I managed to take the whole shelter down, only one pole is lost somewhere in the sand. We can replace it easily. The problem is, we're missing one blanket. Rather, we'll be missing it at nightfall."

Atemu bent his head, opening his mouth to apologize, but Seth cut him off.

"I don't want to hear any more apologies. What happend, happened, and we can't change the past. I don't need a blanket, my robes are warm enough."

This time Atemu protested,

"Your clothes are just as warm as mine! Don't be proud and stubborn this time, alright? Let us share what we have, the blanket's large enough for both of us."

Seth's eyes had widened ever so slightly.

"But my pharaoh..." he started, but Atemu stopped him with a wave of his hand,

"Forget that title, Seth, forget the conventions and rules you learned in the palace. This is just us, me and you. We aren't pharaoh and high priest here, we're comrades. We will share the blanket."

Seth opened his mouth, then shut it again, looking away. Atemu smiled. Then he turned to look at the sun,

"What do you think, Seth? Is it time to go on?"

The High Priest gazed at the sun as well, shielding his eyes.

"I think it is."

"Then let's go"

"Why did you stop? Is that not the right way?"

The High Priest was anxious, eyebrows drawn together again, thinking hard.

"I think it is, my prince, but I am not as sure as I used to be yesterday. I think we have to take the risk and follow the road for a few miles."

Atemu was ready to protest but then bit his lip and looked down again. Seth watched this in surprise. Then Atemu nodded.

"You know best, I will follow you"

Seth turned to face him, ducking a bit to be able to look into his eyes, putting his hands onto the prince's shoulders,

"I could never betray you, believe me."

"I know"

Atemu nodded decisively. The priest let go of him and they mounted the camels again.

On the road they gained speed. The camels seemed relieved to feel hard ground under their hooves again and the spirits of the travellers lifted. After a while Seth was quietly humming one of the ancient temple songs the priests were chanting on and off. Atemu knew it and joined in. Soon they were singing, Seth's adolescent baritone mixing beautifully with Atemu's boy soprano. They laughed, the melody carrying them away, the hot sun forgotten.

Suddenly Seth stopped in the middle of the song, bringing Athak to a stop. Atemu turned Sitah and stared back alarmed. Seth's whole body was rigid and he was listening in concentration.

There was silence. The prince broke it, whispering,

"Hooves! Someone's riding up to us!"

"We have to hide."

Seth quickly scanned their surroundings.

"Dunes to the left. They can hide the camels. We have to be as careful and silent as possible!"

They hurried over to the dunes, making the camels lie down, settling between the animals, listening with bated breaths.

A caravan was riding along the road. There were at least twenty camels, walking in a row, but in between them there was a sedan, strangely placed on a cart that was drawn by four horses, another horse riding next to it, carrying a young man. He didn't look much older than Seth, but his hair was blonde and unruly. He was talking to someone inside of the sedan, occasionally laughing. As the caravan passed the dunes, Seth and Atemu got the chance look inside of the cart.

There was a young woman, no, a girl. She was certainly younger than Atemu. Her hair was brown and wavy, her eyes gentle, and she smiled at the man riding with her.

The sedan was ornated beautifully, gold and emeralds matching the girl's attire.

They quickly passed them by, but the two travellers waited another ten minutes in silence, until the sounds had faded. The sun was high and the heat around them was sizzling.

Still none of them got up. Finally, Seth turned to his prince.

"You know who that was, don't you, my pharaoh?"

Atemu was staring at the road.

"Of course", he said quietly, "That was the bride my father chose for me."

There was tense silence until Seth spoke up again,

"Do you regret your decision to leave the palace now you have seen her?"

Abruptly, Atemu turned and stared at him,

"No, never!"

"But don't you think her beautiful?"

The prince bent his head, a faint blush on his cheeks.

_Prayer of Seth to Amun Re_

_Mighty father of gods, if thoughts are sins as the old use to tell us, this must be one of the worst. I should be the one blushing. How dare I feel like this? _

_Holy Re, my soul is betraying me as it has never done before. I always was a loyal servant to my king, a good kinsman, a protector. How dare I be....jealous. _

_Yes, I admit it, I am. Never in my life have I known this feeling, this nagging pain in my heart that makes me want to glare and hurt in response. _

_And if jealousy is no sin, then it must be a sin to feel like this about your pharaoh and cousin. Because the problem is, I'm jealous of that innocent, laughing girl, that could so easily have this blushing boy in front of me...._

_End of Prayer_

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"No, I don't think she is beautiful"

"...But you'll think so in a few years, trust me. When both of you are older"

Atemu refused to look at his priest,

"I'm old enough to think like that about others. But not about girls. There are no girls that can satisfy my heart"

"But you could have all the girls in the whole Palace! You could look at all the girls from thousands of other kingdoms and choose the one you like best!"

"No, you don't understand"

Atemu bit his lip, before continuing, insecure,

"I don't want any women. I know what attraction feels like, but I don't feel it when I look at women."

_Prayer of Atemu to Amun Re_

_Oh Re, why is this so difficult?? I entrusted my deepest, darkest secrets to him and he never once scorned me for that. Is it because this involves him more than I dare to think?_

_Re, is it a sin to feel like this? If it is a sin, why did you curse me with it? _

_Why does my heart beat as it did when I had run up from the Nile to the Palace as a child? _

_I want to tell him everything, every single thought I've ever had, and yet I feel so tainted, so wrong. I don't think I can. But it is driving me crazy. _

_Mighty Re, please help me._

_End of Prayer_

"Atemu?....Do you mean you feel it...with men instead?"

The answer was barely a whisper,

"...Yes. Yes I do. Please, Seth, don't hate me because of it"

"But Atemu, how could I ever hate you!! You did nothing wrong"

"But isn't it wrong for a pharaoh, the son of Horus?" Atemu asked, uncertain.

"I do not know, my prince. I only know that all you are, all you have comes from the gods. They alone know how to judge what is right and what is wrong. You are the child of Horus, you alone might find out the god's will. I learned to trust my own judgement of my feelings. Not all of them I think to be due, but the one you were talking about always seemed right to me. I don't think the gods would punish me for my love."

Atemu's mouth fell open, his eyes wide,

"You mean you..."

"I will never marry a woman either."

Confidence was in Seth's eyes, passing over from him onto the young pharaoh. Suddenly Atemu threw his arms around him.

"Thank you so much, my priest"

Seth awkwardly put his arms around him, murmuring,

"For what, my prince?"

"For being there"

When the night fell they had built up their shelter again, in a place that seemed good to both of them. There was no storm and the blanket was warm enough for both of them, lying close together, yet facing away from each other. There were content smiles on both their faces.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sure you've guessed the identities of the princess from Nubia and her guardian...I know Nubian people usually have very dark skin, but since this is a Yugioh FanFiction I thought I had to involve some more original characters.

Not much else to say, fluff coming with the missing blanket ;)

Thanks to all those who reviewed!! I couldn't reach some of you via mail, so I have to thank you this way. Hope you like this too.

4


	4. Stage 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 4

Before sunrise the desert was a light shade of grey, cold and still. It was quiet all around, no sound disturbing the silence. Then the horizon turned slightly pink.

It was at that time, that the sleeping priest was shifting under the blanket with a small moan. His body was restless, continuously moving, and fine beads of sweat were on his face, the tips of his hair that was falling into his face sticking wetly to his forehead. His hands were resting around a delicate back, holding onto slim shoulders, his lower body hidden under the blanket but by its shaping it was still obvious that two pairs of legs were intertwined beneath it.

Unconsciously the dreamer furrowed his brow, his lips falling open to draw in a shuddering breath and releasing it in a soft whisper, carrying a name on dragonfly's wings:

"Atemu..."

A second later, long lashes were fluttering open, revealing deep blue, still dreamy, slightly misty. A hand was lifted up to brush sweaty hair out of the proud face, and the beautiful eyes widened in shock upon realising where the innocent hand had rested before.

All of a sudden the mist left his eyes, and with a start his whole body was awake, half sitting up. Lifting the blanket ever so slightly he looked down upon himself, then groaned in frustration and embarrassment, burying his flushed face in the blanket, kneading it frantically.

Then, carefully disentangling his legs from the ones of his future ruler, he got up and left the small shelter so he wouldn't wake the other.

Outside, Ra had finally conquered the night's darkness, Re Harachte climbing up his daily path.

The priest stood in silence, his tanned skin gleaming golden in the sun's light.

_Morning Prayer of Seth, High Priest of Egypt, to Seth, God of Chaos_

_Chaos is in my soul, chaos in my thoughts, chaos in my desires and wishes. Thus I call to you, whom I was named after. _

_Why do you do this to me? Why make me suffer like this?_

_I promised him to never betray him, and yet I do. Not even in my dreams should I think about him in such a way. I can easily stand judgement for my love for other men. But those dreams, those thoughts...those desires? _

_I want to fall to my knees in shame. How can I ever look into his eyes again? Those eyes that are the colour of Harachte's rising face..._

_But as the god of chaos, how would you be the one to order my tumbling thoughts and give me counsel. I am on my own...._

_End of Prayer_

"Seth?" a tired voice came from the shelter. Then a messy head full of spiky hair stuck out curiously. "Is something the matter?"

The priest continued looking at the rising sun but answered,

"No, everything's alright. We should get going though"

Atemu nodded, then yawned widely, got up and started to roll up the blanket they had shared. Seth bit his lower lip, then went over to the other, giving him a hand in taking the shelter down, never once looking at the prince.

The other noticed this, confusion evident on his face, and when the priest walked over to his camel, he caught the other's hand in his. Both froze where they stood, then Atemu turned Seth to face him.

"Is it because of what I told you yesterday?", he whispered, scared. "Do the gods disapprove? Do you disapprove?"

The taller boy stared at him with a face devoid of any expression, then answered slowly in equally hushed tones.

"How could I, my prince? If the gods disapprove of you then they do also disapprove of me, and certainly more of me than of you. But my promise to you stands even against the gods, if it must be. I will stay with you. Always."

A gentle breeze blew over the ground, burying their feet in warm sand. Perhaps the wind was what made Atemu close his eyes and wipe something out of it with the back of his hand, before smiling up at his priest.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

There were no more words as they silently packed up.

Their surroundings hadn't changed much since the day before, but apparently Seth had found some indication of where to go, as they were again making their way over dunes and down into sandy valleys, directly across the desert.

Atemu rode behind, subtly watching the priest, the way his body moved gently up and down with every single of Athak's steps, the way the muscles on his shoulders flexed when he changed position to find balance again.

After a while he hurried to catch up with the other, riding silently beside him.

"You are so confident in the way you feel", he said suddenly. "I admire that. I wish I had your strength and self-confidence"

"But you are strong, my prince. You have a fierce will and a strong, confident heart. But accepting yourself, all that you are, all that you feel and desire, is not as easy as most people seem to think. It requires time. Give yourself more time, Atemu."

"How come you always find the right words, Seth?"

"Actually, in my father's opinion, I could never find the right words"

"Your father can't have truly known you. He was always grumbling, no matter what you did, wasn't he?"

Seth's eyes narrowed a bit.

"He must have known what I deserved. I was never good enough for him"

Atemu was awkwardly quiet. Then he said determinedly.

"No matter what he says, you're not only good enough for me, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

And if the priest hadn't turned away so fast, the prince would have seen a faint blush on his cheeks.

When the evening approached, there suddenly were palm trees standing up against the horizon.

"An oasis?", Atemu asked.

"Yes. I figured we would need new water supplies soon. Besides it is a good place to rest for the night."

"But won't other travellers rest here too?"

"I don't think so", Seth composed him, "there is a bigger oasis in this area, just a few metres from the road. Usually, travellers rest there."

He looked at the trees, slight confusion in his eyes. "Altough...I didn't quite remember this one being so close to the other...."

So they built up their shelter between the palm trees, rejoicing in drinking fresh water and even bathing their feet in it. They didn't dare to go swimming for fear of the water becoming dull, but they sat at the edge of the little pond there, watching the sundown reflected in the water. Everything was peaceful and quiet.

When the night fell, Seth prepared to lie down under the tarp, but Atemu stopped him.

"Couldn't we sleep outside today?"

The priest raised an eyebrow, but the prince explained,

"The stars are so beautiful. Nowhere in the palace have I ever seen a sky this wide. I can't tear my eyes away"

Seth nodded and got the blanket. Then they lay down, onto the tarp this time, because the sand was rapidly cooling down, burying themselves in their blanket, looking up towards the endless canopy.

"Nut" Atemu murmured.

"I could have possessed a kingdom so wide, so manifold, and yet what would it be against Nut's starry dress? If I had to make the choice all over again, I would surely give that kingdom once more for this moment, for this sight. And still, I wonder if I did the right thing, leaving Egypt to its downfall."

"No kingdom or possession could satisfy the human heart as much as moments like this. You did only what you thought was right, and your heart desperately needed that satisfaction. Sometimes it's hard to understand the worries of leaders, kings and influencial people when you consider the fragility of a kingdom compared to Nut's stars, that seem so endless to us. And yet I tell you, Atemu, not even Nut's stars are eternal, because everything in this world must go down and fade once. But there's always a new beginning. Perhaps, Atemu, you made something old go down in the kingdom of Egypt. But perhaps you also made something new rise on the horizon of hopes and dreams."

"You mean after all I did the right thing? Didn't condemn Egypt to the end of its reign?"

"That's written in the stars, people would say. I never thought the stars could tell you anything about your fate. Sometimes I think there is no such thing as fate, and even if there is, it is extraordinarily ironic...

But no, I don't think you condemned Egypt. But you forsoke your duty, that much I know. And sometimes duties make sense, especially when you realize for whom you do it. Still, I understand you didn't want to be forced to marry."

"I just couldn't....I don't love that girl and I never will, no matter how beautiful she'll grow. But I didn't want to hurt others in the process. I didn't think about that. That people would miss me in the palace. It always seemed a pain to me that all the hope of Egypt was set on me. But what do those people do now that hoped for me to ascend the throne?

Do you think we should go back, Seth?"

"Atemu...It would seem like a sensible thing, but I know you would be unhappy. I want you to be happy. The future is constantly changing, nothing is sure yet and the gods lead the strangest ways sometimes. But I think you can trust in whatever power stirs your heart"

"My heart?"

"Your heart, that rejoices in the beauty of the stars. Trust in yourself, Atemu. Enjoy this moment."

"I couldn't imagine one person in this world I'd rather share this moment with than you."

"That honours me, my prince"

"No, it honours me to be here with you, my friend"

"What do your think will your future be like, Seth?"

"I don't know. As I told you, no one knows the way the gods choose for us, and the future is constantly changing. But I think my future will always be connected to yours."

"That makes me happy, Seth. But apart from that? Is there someone else you want to share your future with?"

They were silent.

"Seth?", he questioned, but still the other didn't answer.

So Atemu was settling back, looking up at the stars again.

_Prayer of Atemu to Nut_

_Nut, I never saw anything as beautiful as your starry dress. Nothing so blue, nothing so fair, so flawless....Except his eyes. They're the only exception. A lighter blue, perhaps, but just as deep. You forgot to put your stars into them, you know._

_Couldn't I do that? Put silver stars into them? Be the one to make them sparkle?_

_He can make my heart sing and dance, my soul ring with many bells. Nut, he is perfect. He is the only one I would ever...._

_Would ever....._

_....want to spend the rest of my life with._

_End of Prayer_

Seth turned his head to look at his sleeping prince. Entranced he lifted his hand to stroke it down the boy's cheek, a touch soft as silk.

"No", he murmured, "No, there is no one I'd want to share my life with but you"

That night they slept face to face, a safe distance apart. But somehow their fingers had intertwined between their bodies.

_Author's Notes_:

_Father issues:_

I mention Seth's and Atemu's fathers a lot. I feel bad for that, though, because I know literally nothing about them except their names and professions and that Akunadin was evil. Well...

I hope you will forgive me if they are not at all like the original characters. I gave myself the freedom to do this by making the fic an AU but still...It makes me feel a bit guilty. Especially since two of you (thanks to mic and Blue!) already gave me a great link where I could look them up. But I'm lazy. sigh

Sorry again. I hope it won't get in the way when you read the story.

_The Nubian princess:_

Ok, I admit it's not that easy to guess after all. But there were pretty good guesses. And I thought about making it Anzu in the beginning. But then I settled for another character, because I wanted the princess to be young. Very, very young. Even younger than Atemu. And under the second condition that she has a blonde protector who can make her laugh it seemed obvious to me to take Shizuka and Jounouchi.

So, elsiey (couldn't reach you per e-mail), don't worry, no Anzu bashing here. I wouldn't bash her anyway. It's not that I particularly like her, but she's not a character I'd take out of the series. (I just wouldn't pair her with Yami or Seto, because I think that's cruel. But that doesn't mean I think she's stupid or something. She just isn't right for them)

_Starry sky talk:_

Had a hard time with that scene, I hope it's not too....uhm, over-smart. Or something. I just want to make Seth a counsellor. A wise counsellor to Atemu. Well.

And I hope it's finally a bit of fluff for you.

_Thanks to all your reviewers!! Especially those I couldn't reach per e-mail!_

5


	5. Stage 5

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

**Chapter 5**

With a start High Priest Seth awoke from his dream, grabbing the blanket and staring into space with wide, unseeing eyes. Slowly, his chest heaving with deep panting breaths, he unclenched his hand and passed it over his eyes. Then he looked up again, seeing Harachte's

face rising, red like freshly spilled blood. He sighed, then looked down at Atemu, as if to make sure he was still there. His eyes seemed glued to the peaceful face and very gently he brushed his ruler's blonde bangs out of his face, tucking them behind his ear.

Then he got up and walked a few metres, still staring at the sunrise.

_Prayer of Seth to Maat, Goddess of justice and harmony_

_Maat, why did the gods send me a dream like this? Why did they show me dark meres and pitchblack holes? What do our dreams tell us? I was drowning in my dream and he was begging me to come back to him, asking me if I had forgotten my promise...._

_Does this mean I already betrayed his trust? Does this mean the desert dream we're living in is finally going to end? _

_Did I do wrong, Maat? Did I treat him injustly? Or is it the punishment for telling him I'd aid him even against the gods' will? If it is that I will gladly receive it. But don't expect me to ever regret it. I won't, because he is more to me than all the gods and goddesses combined. _

_I only beg you to keep him safe. _

_End of Prayer_

Seth turned back to where Atemu lay, then he quietly started to prepare a meal to strenghten them for another day's journey. He also fed the camels, let them drink again. A bird's eery cry could be heard in one of the palmtrees as the heat was enveloping the desert again, burdening the air more with every merciless degree. A shadow seemed to be lying about the still land.

The priest patted Sitah's back, then took Athak's head between his hands, staring into the animal's eyes.

"May the gods always show you the right way," he whispered. Athak stood still, staring back. Then Sitah gently nudged Seth's arm as if to assure him of their loyality. Seth sighed, then he went back to the food.

"Mmmmmm"

Sleepily Atemu raised his head, smelling.

"Ah, Seth, is that...morning meal?"

Seth almost laughed at Atemu crawling nose-first with closed eyes towards him.

"Yes, my prince, that is our morning meal. The golden syprup of Nubian bees, dried dates and sweet balls of white rice. I hope you will enjoy it"

"How can you ask that, Seth? I smelled its wonderful scent even in my dream! And I'll be more than glad to taste it! Is there any reason for starting the day with a feast?"

Seth's eyes went slightly darker.

"Nothing but for a new sunrise."

"Then there is indeed a good reason. We should be thankful of every sunrise we live to see. I tended to forget that so many times in my life."

"Let us remind you then," Seth smiled and offered a date to Atemu.

They were walking again, but their spirits were low. Especially Seth was even more qiet than usual. Beneath a high slope of solid rock he raised his finger to his lips, signalling Atemu to be quiet. Then he listened for sounds in the still desert.

"What is it?", Atemu asked after long minutes of silence had passed.

Seth shook his head, passing his right hand over his forehead as if to wipe a fell image out of his mind.

"Nothing, my prince. Just a trick my ears played on me. I thought I heard the Nile's waters rushing."

"But that would be a good sign! It would mean we are nearing Abydos!"

"No, Abydos is too far from the Nile to hear the sounds of rushing water. At least at that time of the year, before the great flood comes. We would indeed be far from our course if we came across the Nile again. And that's what worried me. I think we went too far east indeed. I was doubtful yesterday, because I remembered the oasis much closer to the Nile. It seems I was right.The sandstorm might have changed the landscape....I am sorry, my prince. We should now be about mid-way to Abydos, yet Thebes is still closer."

Atemu shook his head.

"Don't worry, my faithful Seth. You did what you could. At least no one will be able to follow our tracks now. Do you know how we go on from here?"

Seth looked around doubtfully, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"I'm not sure of the way anymore", he declared finally. "We should ascend the rocks to get a clear view of our surroundings."

So they climbed up the small elevation, their bare legs scraping against the harsh stone. The sun illuminated the sandy top in a vast circle and there were small droplets of sweat on their faces when they reached it.

Seth rose to his full height, standing proudly amidst the hills and valleys of sand, letting his watchful eyes drift from one side to the other.

"I...feel danger," he suddenly murmured, eyes staring at something unseen far away. "I can't see it, but it is near. I could feel it since this morning and now it is so close. The darkness is welling up on the horizon."

Atemu furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Seth, I cannot see any darkness there. The sun is as bright as always."

But the priest turned around, a sudden urgency in his voice.

"Atemu, you must know...whatever happens, I...."

"Seth!!", Atemu shouted suddenly, his eyes on something next to the priest's leg.

As the other had taken a step forward while talking to his future pharao, something long, thin and yellow-brownish had started up from the sand like lightning.

But it was already to late.

"Ah!", Seth cried in pain, and the snake was sinking back, head darting to Atemu for the blink of an eye, then it slid away, leaving only a wavey trail in the sand.

"No, Seth!!", Atemu cried desperately, running to his priest's side. Seth stood still, his back bent, raising his head to his pharao.

"Atemu...Is it gone?....It's...You must know....", he whispered as the other grabbed him around the middle to support him.

"Shhh," the pharao whispered, as he let the heavy body sink down. He drew a short knife he had carried, bit his lip hard and with a swift stroke opened the wound further, flinching upon hearing Seth's pained gasp. As the poisoned blood flowed out of the wound, he ripped a strip out of his tunic and bound it tightly around the injured leg, a little above the wound. After that was done he crawled up to the priest's face, tears in his eyes and his lip bitten bloody.

"I did what I could, Seth. Now promise me you won't die. Promise you'll stay with me. This was a horned viper, a man can well survive her bite. Promise me you'll do. Promise me you won't give up," he begged, his voice rising in a frantic attempt to make his plea more convincing.

"Atemu....", the priest whispered, "Whatever happens....this journey was worth it....I don't want to spend my life with anyone...but you."

The tears spilled over and Atemu pressed his face into Seth's hair, shaking slightly, murmuring, "No, I won't give you up. I won't!" With that he lifted his face, turned and gave a loud whistle, shouting the camels' names. Then he half supported, half dragged Seth down the slope.

The camels were already waiting, sensing that something was wrong. Atemu made them lie down and hastily unpacked Athak, putting everything onto Sitah's back. Biting his lip again he lifted the priest's body and set him backwards onto Athak's back. Then he settled behind him, one hand pressing Seth to his body, the other holding the reins to keep himself steady. Seth looked at him, his face pale.  
"My prince...You don't have to do this for me..."  
"Shh," the other boy replied, "Get some sleep. All is well."  
The priest's tired head sank upon Atemu's shoulder, as the pharao bent a little towards Athak's ear.

"It's back to Thebes, Athak," he whispered, "Let's hope you are as good a leader as your master."

Then he let the camels get up and with a shout they turned and ran.

_Prayer of Atemu to Isis_

_Isis, mother! Protect us, make us come back savely to the palace. _

_You brought your husband back from the dead, please, save my Seth, save the one person I ever truly cared for! Make us swift as lightning and sure on our path, and give the camels strength._

_Why did the gods do this to him? Because he promised to stay with me forever? Because he aided me in my flight? Why punish him, why not me? _

_He can't die now, now after all that has happened. I will get him back safe, I will. Please, Isis, help me. Take pity on your son's child, grant him that one wish.  
Please...make him live!!!_

_End of prayer_

Ra went down and rose again and still Atemu was riding. Only when the shadows grew shortest and the sun was unbearably hot, he let the camels rest, apologizing to them, but gazing worriedly at Seth.

The blue-eyed boy hadn't slept very long. The wound was swollen in spite of Atemu washing it every half an hour, also opening the strip of clothing that served to keep at least part of the venom in the blood from travelling up into the priest's body.

Most of the time Seth was silent during the ride, his face pale, but his wounded leg changing to a livid red colour. Sometimes Atemu would talk to him randomly, about anything that came to his mind. His father, the palace, the people, his childhood. Sometimes Seth would doze off for a while, grimacing when he woke again, but never complaining.

Now he was awake, watching Atemu hastily build up a small shelter with the tarp to provide some protection from the sun.

The younger boy didn't eat, barely drank a sip of water, then tried to feed the priest or get him at least to drink. Seth accepted the water gladly, but wasn't able to swallow the food. He didn't speak but breathed in short pants, eyes half-lidded.

"Are you in much pain?", Atemu asked, sounding a bit like a worried child.  
Seth gave a short, gasping laugh, "Hardly," he said, but the pharao noticed full well that the other pressed his hand to his stomach.

"You are," he stated. And his point was proven as only a few minutes later Seth was sick, violently vomiting while his ruler held his shaking body, stroking his back softly.

They rested for a few hours, then rode on swiftly in the afternoon hours, again journeyed the whole night. Seth had fallen in a kind of unconscious sleep, now and then moaning softly, breathing heavily, head resting on Atemu's shoulder. He seemed to have nightmares, sometimes he cried out softly in his sleep.

Often Atemu looked up at the stars, and tears returned to his eyes. At those times he pressed his wet cheek to Seth's, whispering, "I don't want anyone but you. Stay, and we will forever be together."

Another sunrise made Atemu glance hopefully ahead and he saw the Nile. He thanked the gods, patting Athak's head, telling him, "You and Sitah are the wisest animals I have ever seen."

They only had to follow the river's course from now on.

At midday they found rest beneath green palm trees, enjoying the shadow. Atemu wetted the streak of his tunic he had untied from the other's leg and tried to cool Seth's forehead a little. He also got water to refill their bottles, made the priest drink a few sips, then swallowed some himself.

When the Ra was climbing down his golden path again, they journeyed on in haste. They passed fields and peasants working in them, stopping their work to stare at them. The full moon, Chons, replaced Ra's face, and in his gentle light Atemu saw the palace of Thebes appear in the distance.

Hastening on they reached the borders of the city when the first hesitant morning light glimmered on the horizon.

Author's Notes:

**Snake:**

Yep, I did a lot of research on it, the effects of its venom, they way it looks, the consequences and dangers of a bite, even the treatment of a snake bite. I hope it's all correct...if it isn't...well this is still an AU, so I have a last excuse –grins-

**Return Journey:**

I tried not to make it too long or too short. Remember they only take short rests and ride during the night as well. So they should be faster on their way back. Also, they are closer to the Nile and don't get hindered by sandstorms. So I think – or hope – the time it takes them to get back was chosen reasonably. Of course, I never journeyed by camel in the desert for longer than half an hour (which I paid for and was on a "tourist camel" anyway)

By the way, I have no clue if two can sit between the humps of a camel...well, they're only thin boys, it should work. Though they might sit very close...hehe But how else would Atemu transport his priest?

**"Isis Mother":**

In Ancient Egyptian mythology Isis is the mother of Horus and the pharaoh is considered the son of Horus.

Thanks for the reviews!! And sorry I made you wait longer this time – Loving Chocolate and Egyptian Dreams took me some time to do....

5


	6. Stage 6

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

**Chapter 6**

The streets of Thebes were empty but for an old, blind man who sat on his doorstep, his face turned towards the sun's warmth, while a young girl sitting next to him was chattering happily, describing the colours of the sunrise to him.

The clatter of hooves startled them both, and the girl looked up, beholding the two most beautiful camels she had ever seen in her life stand before her. But atop of the white one there was a boy, scarcely older than her, but his eyes were so intense she fell to his knees in front of him. Only the pharaoh's son was said to have eyes of that colour.

Then the boy spoke.

"I beg you get up and seek for the healers in the palace as swiftly as possible! Take a shortcut through the backyards. I cannot go there with the camels. Tell them the High Priest is coming up the main road, and that his life is in danger! Run, by the light of Aten, run to save his life!"

Breathlessly, the girl nodded, then did exactly what he had ordered, calling to the old man that she would return soon.

Atemu looked after her, then continued his way on the road.

The old man turned to the sound of the camel's hooves, crying, "May the grace of the mother Isis protect you!"

The cry woke Seth and he weakly looked upon the city, before closing his eyes again and resting his head once more on his prince's shoulder.

Thus they reached the palace. The healers and priests were already running out, followed by the little girl. Shouting, they helped Atemu get the High Priest off the camel and swiftly carried him away. Atemu turned to the girl.

"You did very well. Take now the camels to the stables over there. Tell the guards Prince Atemu sent you. Then you may go back to your home. You will be well rewarded." With those words he handed the reigns to the girl, pattet the camels' necks once more and quickly followed the healers into the palace.

Seth was brought swiftly to the sickrooms where he was hastily tended both with medical care and a bit of magic.

Atemu wasn't allowed into the room during his High Priest's treatment. One of the priestesses tried to lead him away and get him to eat or drink, but he refused firmly, staying in front of the entrance to the room.

Hours passed without news. Now and then the door would open a tiny bit, someone slipping out hastily. Then the young pharaoh would jump forward, questioning them, but he always got the same answer, "We can't say anything yet, your highness. It doesn't look bad but neither does it look particularly good."

Afternoon came and still the pillared corridor in front of the sickrooms was forebodingly silent. Atemu had sunken down to the floor, his weary legs refusing to carry his weight any longer. His eyes were numb as he stared ahead on the stone floor.

_Prayer of Atemu to Osiris, God of Resurrection_

_Osiris, I feel dead inside. All those past days I was riding and my only desire was to get to the Palace with whatever speed I could muster. I thought once we reached the Palace everything would be alright, but the exact opposite is what came to pass. Now I can't do anything else than sit and wait. It makes me go insane with worry. _

_You are a gentle, loving father, you will understand my feelings. And you defied death yourself. Help him do the same. If he was to go to the Underworld, I'd have to die myself and follow him._

_We never made it to your temple in Abydos. I wish it had all been different. It is my fault he is wounded like this. Had I stayed at the Palace in the first place, he wouldn't have to suffer now. Don't let him die because of me. Seth, your brother, saved him once, guided him through the storm. I hope you can do the same for him, guide him through the darkness._

_I can't lose him now._

_End of prayer_

"Where is he?"

A deep, well-known voice startled Atemu out of his thoughts and he turned towards it. There was his father and one of the priests pointing his way.

The old Pharaoh's eyes came to rest upon his son for a drawn-out second, then he walked up towards the distressed boy.

"Get up, son," he said evenly, "I want to look you in the eye"

Atemu complied, raising himself onto his shaky legs.

There they stood, father and son, both faces unreadable, expressions guarded.

At last, the old Pharaoh started,

"What were you thinking, running away like this?"

"I couldn't stand my life anymore," Atemu answered truthfully, "I was living the way you wanted me to live, but it wasn't what I wanted my life to be like. I felt like my soul was being sold to this palace, to the ancient scripts of our predecessors. And when you planned to give the last thing away that was mine, my body, my love, my freedom to choose a partner for myself, I drew a line."

The eyes of Atemu's father were dark, but he was quiet, no sound coming from his lips.

But the boy continued as confidently as possible for a child facing an angry parent.

"I don't know if you will be able to forgive me, father. For I know now what I did was not wrong, although I should have chosen another way. Instead of running away from my duty and endangering my friend I shoul have spoken openly to you in the first place....Far away from the palace, in the middle of the desert, though, a faithful friend could teach me more about my duty than all the scripts I had to study. Duty comes with love. You only feel responsible for what you love, and if you do not love, fulfilling your duty is in vain, because your dislike for what you do will influence the success of your labours."

The old Pharaoh studied his son for a long moment, then put his hand onto the boy's shoulder, saying, "You spoke wisely, Atemu. It seems the gods chose this way for you, be it strange and grievous to me. I will try to accept it, since it taught you what I failed to teach you."

Their eyes stayed locked for another second, then suddenly the Pharaoh's son threw his arms around his father, sobbing, "He's dying! And I can't do anything"

"What makes you so sure?", the Pharaoh replied, gently wiping away a few tears, "Nothing is decided yet. He is a fierce warrior, son, he won many a struggle of will. Trust in his strength."

Then he let go, turning towards the entrance to the sickrooms.

At that moment the door opened and Isis stepped out. When she saw their worried looks, she smiled.

"He is save, my pharaoh," she whispered, not caring which of the two she addressed. With a cry of joy, Atemu stormed past her into the room.

Seth slept another day and the prince insisted on staying with him. The ninth morning since the beginning of their journey was falling when he first opened his eyes. Blinking slightly, he stared up at the stone ceiling, then he turned slightly, surveying the room. His eyes landed upon the form of his future pharaoh, sleeping curled up in a chair next to his bed. The priest smiled lovingly. But even when he did so, the beautiful boy opened his eyes, staring directly into Seth's blue ones.

"Seth," he whispered, then smiled back, "I am so glad to see you awake"

"No, I'm glad we meet again in this life, Atemu", the priest answered.

The Pharaoh's son brought his hand to his face to brush his bangs away, then he let his fingers rest on the other's forehead. For a moment they stayed like this, and all was peace.

Then Seth sighed, "What will happen now, my pharaoh? Alive we are in truth, but we are back at the Palace as far as I know."

"I already faced my father," Atemu told him. "I explained to him what I learned about duty in the desert with you and he forgave me."

"It makes me happy to hear this," the priest said politely, "but what about your marriage?"

A determined look entered Atemu's eyes.

"That issue I will take care of tomorrow, right before my father's throne, and if you find the strength to attend the meeting, you will hear for yourself. Do not worry, Seth. All will be well."

With those final words Atemu caressed his forehead for a last time, then got up and left the room and a bewildered priest.

The throne room was illuminated by the rays of sunlight, falling in through the high windows in the wall opposite the throne. Left and right of the giant dueling arena there were the counsellors, servants and priests attending the Pharaoh, who was sitting on the throne, bathed in white sunlight. But on his left there sat a little girl, looking intimidated and even a bit scared. Her wavy brown hair was adorned with waterlilies, and her garments were of a matching rosy white colour.

Her tall blonde guard stood beside her, comfortingly holding her hand in his, waiting. There was expectation in the air.

Suddenly a sidewards door was pushed open and the prince strode into the room, followed by young priestesses who were supporting the weak High Priest. After making sure his priest had been led to a comfortable seat on the side, Atemu walked up to the throne and bowed before his father and the girl.

The old Pharaoh nodded and stood, spreading his arms while rising his voice and announcing,

"Now my son has finally joined us, let us begin. Today, Atemu, you will be introduced to your future wife and she will be introduced to you in return." The Pharaoh gestured to the servants of the little girl, and one of them prepared to step forward to perform the introduction. But at that moment the Pharaoh's son spoke up.

"Do not bother, father". Then, turning to the brown haired girl, he bowed again, saying, "Beautiful queen from far Nubia, I am grateful you came, but I regret to have to tell you I will not marry you."

There was a collective gasp in the throne room, but the prince continued,

"It has nothing to do with the way you look or act. I am sure you will become a very desireable woman one day. But until then you should rightfully be a girl, enjoy your youth and one day chose your own love, for yourself. I want to give you that chance, because that's what I was never allowed to do. But those times are over."

His face was proud when he turned towards his shocked father,

"Dear father, I am sorry for all the trouble and grief I caused you and will cause you further, but two days ago I recieved a gift from the gods. I was given back a human soul, the soul of the one dearest to me in this world. And now that I have him back, how can I ever give him up again? How could I ignore the gift of the gods? Him alone do I want by my side and him alone I will ever love."

It was deadly silent in the room when Atemu turned slightly to look at the priest. Seth's blue eyes were almost painfully wide but filled with emotion, his mouth opened in breathless surprise.

"Seth", he said very softly, "Will you be with me, stay by my side not only as my guardian and High Priest but also as my lover? Will you love me in the way I love you?"

Their eyes were fixed upon each other for a long moment, tension almost tangible in the exchange of the emotions they held.

Finally, Seth nodded and quietly but firmly assured his pharaoh, "I will"

Then the old Pharaoh moved, speaking,

"I cannot allow this. You go too far now, son. You forget you are not Pharaoh yet and the way of the gods is not that easy to understand. You will marry our guest and no one else."

Atemu shook his head,

"Father, there is no way to force me. If you tried and I had to obey, my life would be worthless in my eyes and I wouldn't hesitate a second to end it with my own hands."

Another gasp ran through the room.

"No!", the Pharaoh shouted, "I will not allow this! You two shame the palace, the temple and the whole country! The gods will disapprove and you will condemn Egypt!"

"What makes you so sure?," Atemu retorted.

"You are both men!! It is not right! The Pharaoh of Egypt needs a female counterpart! The gods want it that way!"

"But I love him, and him alone!".

Suddenly there was a rustle next to the throne and Akunadin, closest counsellor and mightiest priest to the ruler of Egypt stepped up, saying,

"My Pharaoh, why not just let the gods show us their will themselves? There is no use in debating this issue, in the end the gods decide."

"And how would they show their will?", the Pharaoh wanted to know.

"In no more than a week the time of the Great Flood commences and concludes a few weeks after. The gods always showed their approval of Egypt in the sending of the great flood. If it doesn't come during that time, we will know the gods disapprove."

"You gamble with the life of our people!", Atemu objected, but Akunadin only gave him a loathing stare. "So are you afraid of the gods' judgement?", he teased. "No," Atemu insisted firmly, "I entrust my life to the gods". "Then there should be no danger in the judgement of the Great Flood, do you not think that also?", Akunadin asked evilly.

"Enough," the Pharaoh ended their heated dialogue before it could turn into an argument. Then he sighed. "It seems to me there is no other way to find out the gods' will. But for me neither solution or proof will bring anything but pain. Egypt will suffer, either from the loss of their crop this cycle or from the lack of a successor to their new pharaoh. I believe it is obvious none of you is able to give birth to a child. Our line will fail and it will be the beginning of the end."

It was silent once again, then prince Atemu stepped up to his father, putting his hand onto his shoulder. The other didn't look at him but stared out of one of the windows.

"Father," Atemu said, "Father, I might have disappointed you in everything I did, but I promise you, when the time comes I will find a worthy successor. And I love you also, father, despite everything that stands between us."

Finally the Pharaoh let his eyes come to rest upon his son for a long moment. Then his own hand came to rest on his son's shoulder before he walked out of the throne room with long strides, followed by his servants.

The second he left the room, loud discussions and shouts erupted. The prince stood still, staring at the empty throne in thought. Shyly, the rejected wife slid from her seat and walked up to him, tapping his shoulder softly. Startled, Atemu looked down at her, but she only smiled. "Thank you so much," she said.

He nodded and returned her smile.

Then he turned, stepping down from the throne towards Seth.

"Atemu...", the priest started, but was cut off by a quiet "Shhh" and a soft finger placed on his lips.

"I didn't want it to be that way," Atemu sighed, "I hope the gods can forgive me for what I said and did. But I couldn't tolerate it anymore, I can't marry another when I want you so much it hurts to look at you sometimes."

All of a sudden, Seth got up, taking Atemu's chin in his hands and pulling him close enough to press their foreheads together. They rested like this, breaths mingling between their lips, eyes locked, while their arms slowly twined around each other's bodies. The discussions ended abruptly, everyone in the room was staring at the two cousins, friends and now....lovers.

Seth moved first, gently nudging the young pharaoh's soft mouth with his lower lip. Atemu's eyelashes fluttered and with a soft moan his lips fell open. Tenderly, Seth kissed the corner of his mouth, the tip of his tongue touching it timidly. Suddenly it was greated by Atemu's own tongue. They flickered briefly against each other, then Atemu pulled his love closer to finally join their lips. Hands tightened around beautiful bodies, holding on for dear life as they drowned in the kiss.

Shaking their heads and muttering angrily, the Pharaoh's entourage left the throne room.

_Prayer of Seth to Hapy, God of Innundation and of the Great Flood_

_Hapy, this is more than a gamble, this is a reckless challenge of the gods. It is foolish and wrong, and yet I wish so much for Atemu to succeed. He is right, I was not sent back to this life for nothing. You know how much I care for him, I don't have to tell you. Even the crushing strength of your waters cannot compare to the tide swelling in my heart every time he is near, every time he is in my arms, warm and soft and so right, every time we kiss or touch. _

_I cannot imagine the common people's reaction if the flood should indeed stay out. Perhaps they would go as far as to kill us. On the other hand, if the flood comes they will be convinced of our love being right and well for Egypt. Hapy, a lot of things I lately asked of the gods and since I don't like asking or begging for anything, I hope this is the last. But please, grant me this last wish. Send the flood._

_End of Prayer_

Egypt was engulfed in merciless heat, so strong even the work in the fields had stopped. Some people already doubted the coming of the flood. In the palace garden, High Priest and Prince were lying entwined in the shadow of a tree. Scorned and avoided by everyone they day by day sought their peace here, if they weren't at the temple praying for the flood. They saw many there openly praying for the flood to stay out, sending hateful glances their way.

Whispers of "It is wrong", "They will be the ruin of Egypt", "They should have stayed in the desert" or even "Why didn't that blasted High Priest die when he had the chance?" followed them everywhere they went. Only the peasants looked at them in wonder. It wasn't clear if they hadn't objected as well, had they been allowed to voice their opinion on the matter.

"It will come," Atemu mumbled softly, stroking the other's hair. "I trust in the gods. They sent you back to me, why would they want me to give you up again? They wouldn't test me so cruelly, would they?"

"I do not know, love", the High Priest answered. "But as long as the time is given to us, let us enjoy each other."

Exactly at the moment Seth turned to lie on top of the young pharaoh a servant came running into the garden, shouting, "Your highness!"

Atemu gently pushed Seth off him, demanding shakily, "What news?"

Panting, the young man came to stand in front of them, blushing at the moment he had interrupted, but clearly carrying an important message.

"Your highness, clouds are drawing together over the Great River!"

Their eyes widened, then, without even looking at each other, they sprinted off, past the servant, down to the Nile.

On the shore the people of Thebes were standing in endless lines, staring at the sky. Dark violet clouds were crowding, far off thunder was crumbling. The air was sizzling with heat and anticipation. There was no sound. It was truly the quiet before the storm.

And then suddenly a thunderbolt soared out of the clouds and the rain started to pour down like a waterfall. Upon the instant the whole crowd was drenched, water dripping off the palm trees and papyrus plants, cheers and songs of praise rising high into the air.

But in the middle of the rain stood prince Atemu and High Priest Seth of Egypt, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Then with a carefree laugh Atemu threw his arms around Seth and they kissed and kissed until they were standing ankle-deep in the water. And still they couldn't stop while the clouds emptied themselves completely above them, bringing with them the life-giving flood and giving them both a chance for a new beginning, for a new way and for a Desert Dream to become reality.

_Fine_

**Author's Notes**:

Jep, over. Sappy ending, I know. Although I'm sure they'll still have lots of problems to deal with this won't have a sequel or something.

**Thanks to**

elsiey (lovely reviews, I enjoyed them!)

Dragon (-grins- So now I leave Egypt here too. I kinda miss it. But we still have EM! And it was lovely to get reviews from myself –winks- Thanks for everything!)

Strom Dragon Girl (I hope I wasn't too slow with the updates)

Psyche (It's great you liked this! Gracias! Argh, and me unfaithful little thing didn't look at your fics for more than three weeks. I should be ashamed...Lo siento – hope that's right at least...)

Seto's Darkness (even if you can't read it at the moment...thanks!)

cute-Baka (finally fluff in the last chapter, hm?)

Misura (I'm glad you liked the characters)

Blue September (I always love to hear from you)

mic (same to you, what would I do without you again? –grins- maybe this inspires you to a pic as well? –smile-)

CrossHunt-s (still sharing my love for Egypt?)

KaibasSweetie (hope you liked the last update)

Wintersslayer (thanks for the compliments!)

AngelicTransmition (did you recently change your pen name? Anyway, thanks a lot for the nice comment, I was so flattered!)

You're all great! And I hope I didn't forget anyone...

8


End file.
